More Than It Seems
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: Azure Lynch is a troublemaker for the police. Having been in jail for being on multiple crime scenes, and having helped the police catch the criminals in a lot of cases, Azure is not the average American girl. When she wakes up in Ciel Phantomhive's bed in the Kuroshitsuji world, she becomes another pawn for Ciel. Ceil/OC/Seb, Alois/OC/Claude.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody, this is my first Black butler Fanfic!_**

**_I plan on a lot of things and I hope I can upload faster than normal._**

**_But my laziness is evil and lures me in with the promise of ice cream…. *Shrugs*_**

**_0000000000000_**

"Holy jazz!" I yelled, ducking for cover when bullets were traded from both sides... with me conveniently in the crossfire. The police had cornered down the terrorists who had set a bomb in the halls of the London museum showcasing the Phantomhive artifacts from hundreds of years ago. They had wounded 13 people in the explosion and nearly collapsed the whole museum. If I hadn't warned the police, they wouldn't have gotten everyone out alive, even if a few got hurt coming out it.

That now brings us to the unfortunate timing of me jumping over the roofs of the city to catch up with the criminals and police who were tailing them. But of course, due to my lack of luck, I tripped and fell in between the roofs, in between the two forces. I had gone unnoticed and therefore, they shot at the terrorists without knowledge of my being there.

Lady luck loves to kick my ass in the right moments doesn't she?

I hid in a thin alleyway, where someone of my size could just squeeze through. The terrorists obviously were too big to go through and were effectively trapped with nothing up a garbage bin to cover for them. I almost felt sorry for the poor bastards…. Almost, until a round from their pistol ripped through my leg.

Nah, let the police kill them.

I clutched my leg, discovering the evil thing a few feet from me. The bullet had gone straight through my leg and out the other side. I tugged off my jacket and tore at the fabric, wrapping it around the wound tightly and wincing at the pain. With a sharp inhale, I used the wall to help pull me up and leaned against it.

I waited until the four terrorists stopped to reload and jumped forward, ignoring all pain pulsing from my injured leg. I reached their covered and jumped onto the garbage bin, flipping down right in front of the terrorists. "Consider this payback, bitches!" I gave them my best wolf grin, and kicked the barrel of the gun into the terrorists face, kicking his feet from under him and swiftly punching him in the temple to knock him out.

I twirled around, jumped forward and roundhouse kicked another terrorist into his friend, pinning them to the back of the garbage bin and jabbed a finger in between his collarbone, effectively chocking him. I tugged at the others clothes using him as a human shield from the last one who tried to shoot at me. I tossed my human shield to the side and slid forward, grasping his leg and twisting it to the side, punched him heavily in the stomach and slammed my head into his.

He fell like a sack of potatoes at my feet, blood leaking down his mouth with a bruise forming on his forehead. I stretched my arms and relaxed my injured leg, sighing before smiling widely at the gawking police officers. "That was fun!" I laughed, grabbing the four by their shirts and dragging them over the asphalt to the shocked officers.

"Thanks, but I think I'll need to get this stitched." I said pointing to my wound that was gushing blood. Blood dried on my knuckles and I brushed my hands off on my shorts, raking a hand through my messed up black hair. I pulled it to the side, tying it into a lose side pony tail and handed the terrorists guns to the police officers. "See ya!" I took advantage of their shock and sped out of sight, leaning forward to increase my speed. I ran through the neighborhoods, jumping over fences and dodging the dogs who tried to slobber me with kisses. I hide in the high branch of a tree as a police cruiser drove past, searching for me obviously.

I dove out of the tree landing like a cat and sprinted towards my house, the said place covered in plants that hand grown over the bricks and spaces with time. Trees shaded the area as I breathed out in relief, happy to get out of the harsh rays of the sun. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me, calling out "I'm home".

My Gran appeared a second later, with a raised eyebrow as she peered over the railing from the floor above. I grinned sheepishly she must have heard what happened from the head police officer. Damn, he was a close friend of hers, so he always told Gran what I did. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Show me your wound this time." She said, leaving to get her first aid kit.

I ran up the stairs, into my room and collapsed onto my bed. Gran returned with her medical supplies, sitting at the end of my bed. I held my leg out to her and scratched the back of my head nervously. She glared at me with dark sea green eyes that matched mine. My head went forward as she smacked me upside the head, grumbling under breathe as she did so. I caught the words, "Stupid granddaughter…. Her father…. Danger."

I watched her stich up one side as I began the other, wincing as the needle slid into my skin. We finished and she put the first aid kit to the side. "I heard you knocked out the terrorists." She said, raising her eyebrow again.

"Well, after they so brutally shot my leg, yelling 'Die, bitch-" Gran hit me upside the head cutting me off and rolled her eyes.

"They didn't know you were there, the police or the terrorists." She told me, with a knowing look in her eyes. "Good job. Though… it would be better if you don't get hurt all the time, or sometimes get caught by the police or catch the jail on fire."

"I only did that twice!" I defended, throwing my hands up for mercy. "Some criminals in there had a match, though it would be funny to hit on me. Wasn't so funny when they had a nap and I torched the bed." I grinned mischievously, bouncing on the bed. Gran rolled her eyes and shoved me back onto my pillow.

"Get to bed, brat." She got up and left, no doubt to return to whatever soap opera show she was watching before. I crawled up under the covers and sighed, patting my bandaged leg. The moonlight faded into the window, just barely lighting the room up. I let my thoughts trail and felt sleep take me away.

**_00000000000000_**

**_RAWRSSS_**

**_Comment _**

**_Rate_**

**_Or whatever_**

**_Sorry for delays on my other stories, I got sick and my father was fixing and downloading things on the computer so I wasn't allowed on! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_For the pineapple- I mean chapter you've all been waiting for!_**

**_My fellow Black Butler Fanatics, I bid thee welcome. XD_**

**_Sorry for the almost month wait; I didn't notice how much time had passed. But I hope this makes up for it._**

**_00000000000000000000_**

I woke up to warmth, and sighed softly before snuggling closer to it. I basked in the warmth, trying to wake myself up, but couldn't find the will to leave. Something draped over my waist, and I could make out the figure of an arm. Did one of my friends kidnap me again? Maybe Killen snuck into my window this time or used the door like a normal person.

I felt something support the back of my head, entangled with my black locks firmly. Something tickled my forehead, causing me to shift and brush it away. It returned much to my annoyance and I tried to hold in giggles. I heard a soft sigh near my face as warm breath caressed my features. I smiled slightly, sighing in return, something I did to Killen to wake him up all the time. Killen shivered against me and tightened his hold.

I managed to force my eyes open, still blurry from waking up and stared into the face of a boy, and almost mistook him for Killen yet again. Except when Killen had a distinct tattoo that covered his young face in weird symbols, this boy's face was spotless, round and almost doll-like, where Killen's is sharp with high cheek bones. Still, the resemblance was shocking.

Until I realized I had no clue _who_ this kid was.

Why do I always find myself in the weirdest and most awkward places?

I squirmed in his hold, trying to wriggle free without waking the boy. His hold tightened and he pulled me closer to his chest, his lips brushing against my cheek briefly. HOLY JAZZ. Inner alarms went crazy, and I nearly punched him in the gut but stopped myself in time. Okay, don't panic, don't panic, how do I get out of this?!

Oh fuck this shit, I'm panicking!

I tried to release my side from his grip, I tensed when a growl escaped his lip and he swatted my hand away like an annoying bug. I pouted and held my abused hand to my chest, looking back up into his face. Curiously, I reached up and combed my fingers through his blue hair, the spitting image and feeling of Killen's. I paused in fright as his eye lids twitched, and stopped movement in my hand. Instead of waking, the boy leaned into my hand, his hair slipping through my fingers.

I nearly died of the pure cuteness overload.

Footsteps alerted my senses outside the door of the dark room, startling me. I should have heard that coming minutes ago! Whoever it was is extremely light on their feet. Unfreezing myself, I hid myself by snuggling into the boy's chest, trying to make myself as small as possible to go unspotted. The door swung open without a sound as light poured in and a dark figure entered the room.

I tucked my head in the boy's collarbone, letting the comforter shield me from the other stranger in the room. I closed my eyes and evened my breathing, falling into a half-conscious state. If needed, I could wake instantly to attack, but for now, let's see how much mother luck hates me.

She can't hate me that much can she?

Shit I probably jinxed myself.

"Young Master, It is time for you to wake up." The figure announced, touching the boy's arm. The head butler? What people have butlers these days? The covers were pulled back slightly, though the boy's body covered me from sight for now.

"Sebastian?" The boy asked. I kept my body limp, as if I was fully asleep. The boy's hand left my waist to touch his eye, leaning on his forearm to peer emotionlessly at the butler. I stilled as I felt the butlers on eyes scan the bed, searching for something, someone, me. I kept my eyes closed, chanting repeatedly in my head, _'don't find me, don't find me'_.

"Sebastian, what is it?" The Killen imposter spoke, with an underline hint of unease. I had the faint impression of Sebastian giving the Young Master a shit-eating smile.

"Nothing Young Master, I just thought I sensed the presence of a significant other." I mentally snickered, '_My spidey senses are tingling!_'

Another impression came to mind. One of Sebastian's tall figure tensing up in an offensive gesture, looking ready to rip anyone's head off in a millisecond. I felt the boy beside me shift, unaware of my presence. The light helped my view of the Killen imposter, and what shocked the living daylights out of me. _'Holy jazz! Ciel Phantomhive's cosplayer! Wonder where they got the get up…'_

Using advantage of the lifted comforters, I managed to twist myself out from the cover and swing underneath the bed without as much as a whirl of wind. I glanced into a nearby window, searching for my reflection that may give me away without my consent. Damn reflections.

But my familiar jet black hair and moon-blue eyes weren't there, neither was my body. I slid in front of the mirror, cautiously standing up and waiting to get maimed by the demon butler. Thank God, I watched a lot of anime before this, including Black Butler. I held in a sneeze as a cool breeze rushed past me from the window, but Sebastian was focused on Ciel, his eyes never straying to my direction.

Oh, Mother of Luck!

She finally took pity on me, the old grouchy bitch that she is.

I narrowed my eyes_, 'I wonder what would happen if they did see me'_. Immediately after I processed that though, Sebastian's eyes glared me down. In a flash, Sebastian stood in front of me, towering over my small frame. Shit, I was even shorter than Ciel! _'What do I do!? Damn, I wish I'd vanish again-'_

Sebastian's eyes went out of focus and he scanned the room again, his gaze stopping at his startled Master. "Sebastian! Who was that girl!"

"I know not, Young Master. I do not believe the apparition means any harm, thus it would have already been done." Sebastian said, reaching out where I still stood frozen in shock. I leaned away from his gloved hand when it neared my chest, that pervy demon…

_'Don't touch my no-no square!'_ I projected my thoughts towards Sebastian, who blinked and smirked. _'Damn bastard, I'm not an apparition! I'm Yo mama...!'_ Sebastian stared blankly in my direction. _'Fine…I was lying.'_

"Who are you, my lady? I can clearly hear you inside my head, are you a-"

I cut the demon of indignantly, "I'm no demon, Mr. Paws." I snickered immediately afterwards, chuckling behind my hands as I came back into focus, Ciel's eyes tracing towards me when I appeared. "I'm Azure Lynch, not really in your service cause I'm a troublemaker, but whatever." I shrugged, casually stealing a cup of tea.

Oh, Earl grey, Yum.

"Fuck, do you have any ice cream in this century? My throats sore and my wound hurts, damn terrorists got what they deserved… shooting my leg… bitch slap them in their dreams….or nightmares…" I grinned to myself, having muttered the last parts under my breath, though Sebastian obviously heard because he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you wounded?" Ciel asked bluntly, having been watching me, though I was grateful as I noticed his suspicion of me died down. I nodded and pulled up my pajama's pant leg, showing them the bandages that were somewhat loose around my bullet wound on my calf.

"Hm, I need to rewrap it." I mentally noted it in my mind.

"What happened, my lady?" Sebastian said, examining my leg.

I shrugged, "Shot by some terrorists, but I kicked the shit out of them afterwards." I saw Ciel wince at my wording, and mumbled a sorry in his direction. "Do you have any bandages for me to wrap this up?" I asked Sebastian, he gave a shit-eating smile and bowed, vanishing for the moment.

I turned to Ciel, who was staring me down. I fidgeted for a few seconds before blurting out, "Sorry about sleeping in your bed, I must have thought you were Killen." Ciel nodded, looking out the window before doing a double take and staring at me in horror.

"You were sleeping in my bed?!" I nodded. "When I was as well?" I nodded again not getting what was to be so horrifying. Ciel's face flushed red in either embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell.

I held my hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

Ceil mumbled something that turned into gibberish and he spun around to face the wall, his hand covering his mouth. Sebastian conveniently flashed in at that time, smirking when he saw Ciel's flushed face. "May I ask what happened, Young Master?" Ciel glared icily at his butler and let Sebastian pour him a cup of tea.

Taking a calming sip of his tea, Ciel glared at his Butler yet again. "Hurry up and wrap her wound, Sebastian. I have an appointment to get ready for." I bounced on Ciel's bed, (Who noticeably twitched) and pulled my pants leg up again.

"I can do it myself!" I said when Sebastian crouched on one knew in front of me. He un-wrapped my bandages before going ridged. Blood dribbled down my leg, and I cautiously waited for the butler to wrap my wound. He moved a moment later, taking a white glove off and catching the trail of blood.

I figured he didn't want to get his glove all bloody, so I didn't find anything wrong with it. His hair shielded his eyes from my vision, as well as Ciel's, and he moved, wrapping the white bandages around my wound securely. Finishing, he stood up elegantly, though still slightly tense.

"Come, Sebastian." Ciel ordered as stiffly as I've seen him in the anime, his blue eye locked with my moon blue. "If you see my servants, tell them you're here to help. Try not to destroy my mansion." I scowled lightly.

I wouldn't _purposely_ destroy the mansion…

I smiled innocently at Ciel, who was a glaring at me as if he'd guessed my thoughts. Sebastian grabbed a set of Ciel's clothes (He wouldn't change with me in the room of course, you pervs.) and they left out the door of Ciel's room.

I hummed to myself, thinking back to my Gran and Killen, the two most important people back in my life. Gran probably thought I was kidnapped by a terrorist again, or maybe tied to the police station's desk again. Killen must be looking franticly for me, my poor boy can't sleep without me. I would hope that they didn't worry in my vanishing act, maybe Killen will find someone to replace me.

I smiled sadly to myself.

I doubt he would accept anyone else. My chest stung as I thought of him crying in my absence.

I could only hope for him to forget about me.

**_OoO_**

Sebastian dressed Ciel swiftly, walking behind him loyalty as they walked to the carriage. Raising his bloodied hand to his mouth, he licked the blood off, a strange spark of energy emitting from the blood. Sebastian's eyes glowed fuchsia red, smirking to himself.

This was definitely interesting…

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Oh the cliff-hangers…._**

**_Hope you enjoyed_**

**_Again, sorry for the wait, comments are a love!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's another chapter of "More Than it Seems"_**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_PS. If you're wondering, this is a few weeks before the first episode of the anime. I believe this story will mainly be based off the anime, because I want to use Alois and Claude. But I will have manga characters and events if I want too._**

**_0000000000000000000000000_**

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" The girl screeched, leaping into the air and attaching herself to the chandelier. A woman dressed in red smiled, noticing her obvious discomfort. Her dear nephew and his butler stood watching the two in amusement at the side, half wondering how she reached the chandelier.

On the other hand, Azure was just trying to duck out of the way of the corset. Madam Red called for her on the ground, is the woman crazy?! Azure hissed much like that of a cat and hid herself by the glare of the light.

"Sebastian." Ceil ordered, checking out his blue ring on his thumb with a slight smirk.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian gave a shit-eating grin that instantly faded when he realized she had slipped his grasp, switching invisible and untouchable before he could catch her.

_'Ha ha, bitches. Can't catch what isn't there!'_

Her voice rung through the air, causing confusion to cloud Madam Red's face. "Why were did your cute little maid go?"

_"I'm not his bitch!"_ A voice protested indignantly. Ciel's face flushed red in embarrassment at my use of language.

"My, a lady such as yourself should not curse, Azure." Sebastian said, his expression that of an irritable demons. A snort sounded in his ear as she virtualized on his shoulder, her moon eyes narrowing slyly.

"I don't see any lady other than Madam Red, I'm just your innocent bystander that would rather jumping into a volcano than touching a corset, or in fact, going in a mile radius of a dress." She shuddered in place, looking disgusted at the mere thought.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, and gripped onto her forearm before she could materialize away. Squirming in his grasp, he held her forcefully in front of Madam Red. The said woman took out a pink dress.

_PINK….._

"Bloody hell!" I cursed and kicked Sebastian where the sun didn't shine, but only got a grunt of pain out of him. I felt the sleeve of the dress brush by lower back and screeched, flinching away from it and clinging onto Sebastian. "Crazy woman, don't taint me with such preposterous clothing!"

"Huh, that was a big word for her." Ciel commented, but I flipped him off. Suddenly I grinned, and my eyes glinted, locking onto my target. Stretching up, I let my tongue drag over Sebastian's collarbone to the side of his jaw.

I heard Ciel gasp in surprise, and a giggle of glee from Madam Red. Sebastian arms loosed his cell around me, enough to allow me to slip from his evil clutches onto the wall like spider man. I looked at Sebastian to gauge his reaction, when my moon eyes were met with demonic fuchsia eyes.

Shit.

Scratching the back of my head nervously, I chuckled lightly, swaying on my feet before bolting out of the room. "Azure!" I heard Ciel call angrily, probably jealous, he'd defiantly be the uke in the relationship. Wow, I wonder how he would react if I showed him the SebXCiel parings all over the internet, the poor kid.

It had been an hour since they returned from whatever meeting they had to go to, and had brought back a woman in red. The crazy woman was freaken determined to get me in a dress, and had been trying to do so for the past hour. Damn, how can one woman have so much stamina.

I pushed the doors and dove into Ciel's room, and hid in his closet. His clothes would probably fit me, maybe be a bit tight on my hips and chest, but whatever, better than staying in these 20 first century clothes. I grabbed a pair of clothes (And stole his boxers) and peeked my head out of his door, looking suspiciously down the hall ways.

I couldn't sense the demon or Ciel on this floor, so I was safe for now. But how do I find a shower? Or maybe even a bathtub? Wondering down the hall, I recalled the time's I've visited the Phantomhive's manner in my time period. If I'm correct- which I always am- it should be…. Here.

SCORE! Me- _one_. Everyone else- _negative 20_

I was pleased to see it filled, and the warm mist urged me on. I striped without warning, throwing my old clothes to the side and setting my new ones-Ciel's previously- on a chair. Clumsily tossing aside the bandage Sebastian had put on just an hour ago, I let myself sink into the warm waters, letting my tense muscles relax.

The water stung my wound, but it was easily ignored as I leaned my head back. A ripple of water caught my attention and I looked to the side seeing a woman with short cherry-red hair with sharp hazel eyes watching me like a hawk. I tilted my head, Ciel's maid I presume?

"Are you one of Ciel's maids?" I asked and didn't wait for her to respond. "Are you trying to run away from Madam Red too? Crazy woman was trying to fit me into a corset!" I shivered at the memory and scrubbed my lower back where the dress had touched. Better safe than sorry!

"Are you a guest of the Young Master?" She asked a hidden tone underneath it all. I smiled innocently, acting like I didn't notice the hint of malice.

"Yeah, I escaped from Sebastian so I could take a bath. Ciel's probably looking for-"

The door of the bathroom swung open, causing the cherry-haired woman to sequel in surprise and duck, making the water cover her. Sebastian glared at me, still pissy from my trick before. "I believe I found her, young Master. She is taking a bath with Mey-rin." Sebastian smirked, but I couldn't hear Ciel's muffled response. "What wrong Young Master, aren't you coming in?"

Oh, trying to embarrass the poor boy are we?

"I never knew you were a peeping-tom Sebastian, looking in on two women taking a bath. How naughty." I taunted, snickering when his eyebrow twitched.

"I only see one woman." Sebastian retorted blankly, a slight shit-eating grin curling at his lips. I fake gasped, not at all insulted.

"How did you know my secret?! Crap he figured out I'm an alien!" I dramatically touched my chest, where the water and mist hid everything, though I wouldn't be surprised if he could see through it. I cried crocodile tears, whimpering falsely. Mey-rin was frozen in shock still, staring at Sebastian like he was the devil himself (No pun intended…maybe) Suddenly, rockets of blood shot from her nose and she fell limp in the water.

Blinking in shock, I realized she had a nosebleed just by Sebastian walking in on us taking a bath. I grabbed her and leaned her against the side of the bath before she drowned herself. Reaching for my towel, I whipped it up and jumped out of the bath, wrapping it around me before the demon could get a look.

My black hair was flush up against my neck, the water trailing down my shoulder blades and spine, I shivered as the cold air met my skin. Sebastian made way for Mey-rin, ignoring me for the moment. I threw a soap bar at him like a baseball player throwing the ball for the batter. To my surprise, It…. Actually hit.

Sebastian glared at me demonically and I smiled innocently, plucking Ciel's clothes off the chair and rushing over to them. I shooed Sebastian away from Mey-rin, whose blood was beginning to pool around her. I hauled her up, wrapping a spare towel around her and pulling her arm over my shoulders. Looking back at Sebastian, I spoke "Oh, and I need to re-bandage my wound again."

His eyes flickered over my leg in surprise, blood lightly trailing over my leg and onto the ground near May-rin's. "Now if you don't mind….see ya bitch!" I left him behind to eat my dust, or droplets of water/blood that probably hit him. I entered a near room and lightly laid the maid on the bed, before locking the door.

I pulled on Ciel's clothes and found I was correct, it was somewhat tight on my breasts and hips. Over all, I looked pretty fucking good in old fashioned clothing. I heard a gasp and turned to see Mey-rin awake, her hazel eyes shining as she searched the drawers but didn't take her eyes off me.

"You look like such a cute boy!" She cried her arms twitching as if trying to hold back in hugging me. Was she telling me I look like a bishounen? Though it was obvious I was a girl, I could bind my chest and let my hair down a certain style and probably fool people in believing that. "If I didn't know you're a girl, I'd kiss you!"

Wow, that's awkward, how does she expect me to respond-

"TOO CUTE!" Too late, I was promptly shoved into her breasts, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Sebastian conveniently opened the door at that moment, pausing mid-sentence to stare at Mey-rin suffocating me. New type of death, suffocation by boobs.

"What is it you are staring at, Sebastian?" Ciel looked in and raised an eyebrow. It seemed he found my situation amusing, that is until he noticed I was wearing his clothes. "May I question you for wearing my belongings?"

I smiled cheerfully, "What are you talking about? These are mine." I tilted my head and could practically fell sparkles dancing around my face.

"Of course they are, Sebastian, get dinner served. Azure, I will make an appointment to get you fitted." I made way to protest but he merely smirked. "If I couldn't at least get your needs, what kind of Phantomhive would I be?"

"Thanks, Ciel!" I flung myself at him, hugging him around the neck-curses he's an inch taller than me. Startled, Ciel stumbled back and fell to the ground with me on his lap. His eye twitched and he sighed heavily, a blush of embarrassment or anger warming his cheeks.

"My lady, weren't you in need of new bandages?" Sebastian reminded, holding clean ones out of nowhere. I nodded and pounced onto the room's bed, where Mey-rin proceeded to comb my hair with a red hair-brush she found on the dresser. Sebastian examined the trails of blood down my leg and lifted my leg into the air. "Do you mind, My Lady?"

I blinked curiously, what was he going to do? I shrugged and watched him lean over my leg. My leg blocked from view, I attuned more attention to Mey-rin, who was rubbing my hair against her cheek, glasses reflecting and hiding her hazel eyes, though her cheeks were red and she seemed to be in a state of _Moe_. (1)

I felt something warm and wet on my leg and blinked in sudden realization. Holy jaw, Sebastian Michaelis is licking my leg! I tried to jerk my leg away but his hands tightened on my ankle and calf. My eye twitched in annoyance, not fully bothered and I expertly ignored it. It reminded me off all the times Killen would lick my cheek because he said I tasted god, whatever that meant, he was always weird anyways. I mentally winced when Sebastian licked the blood off my wound, chuckling like he was high or something. Mey-rin was oblivious to it all, too consumed with playing with my hair to notice.

Sebastian finally finished bandaging my leg, standing up and licking blood from his lips. "You appear unsurprised." He sounded disappointed, probably wanting to freak me out. Stupid demon.

"Killen liked my blood to, and he licked my cheek all the time." I commented unconcerned, though a thought registering in my mind before it was tossed aside. Sebastian studied my clinically, then leaned down and whispered in my ear, for Mey-rin not to hear.

"Is Killen a demon?" He asked me, a demonic glow flashing in his eyes.

"Probably."

**_0000000000000000_**

**_(1) – _**something that is Adorable or cute, fetish for cute things

**_I will try to update soon, so don't worry._**

**_I will also begin to make chapters longer two. _**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the latest chapter on "More Than it Seems"_**

**_I wanted to ask what you all thought of my character after you read this. I would greatly appreciate the praise or comments you give out. _**

**_Though it may seem like she accepted the whole time-leap too fast to some of you, let me assure you that Azure is a impulsive person and won't mope or dwell on the matter, she prefers to live her life as it is going. _**

**_Anyways, I will update faster once I reach 18,19 or 20 comments. _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Majestic blue eyes stared at me in shock, one holding the contract of Sebastian. A faint pink hue rose on the young Earl's face as he tried to fully comprehend his situation. I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head nervously, in the process, ruffling my messy black hair.

I, not surprisingly, had slept in the same bed with Ciel again. It was an uncomfortable feeling to be alone in a room, I was so used to sharing a bed with Killen and other orphan children like Krystal or Hope. After unsuccessfully trying to sleep in one of the many guest bedrooms, I had given up and went to Ciel's room. I nearly had another cute-ness overload just seeing him sleep there. I figured since I did it before, why not?

So, at the moment, I was fairly comfortable, despite Ciel's rising panic. He had woken up to notice I was in the _same_ bed as him, _close_ to him and how we were even _tangled_ up. Our foreheads were touching and his arm was curled around my waist, his other betraying him to mix into my black hair and our legs were tangled up.

Ciel jerked back and nearly fell off the side of the bed when my hand caught the hem of his shirt and yanked him back up. He flew up, eyes widened at the display of strength from such a small girl and collided with my body. We groaned in pain in unison, and Ciel lifted himself off me and went stiff as an ice-cube.

The door opened and Sebastian rolled in with the breakfast. He smirked when he looked at us, a faint glow penetrating his red eyes. "My, my, young Master, did I interrupt something?" Sebastian asked, taking in our awkward position. Ciel tried to jump off me, and pulled my hand from his shirt hem-I must've forgotten it was there- and seemed to desperately struggle to get away from me.

Ciel leaned his head against the wall, from where I could see, his ears were a cute embarrassed red shade. "Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel growled after a moment, glaring daggers at the demon. The demon, flicked away imaginary daggers and kept a shit-eating grin.

"Food!" I cheered and rolled out of Ciel's bed, barely noticing my body hit the floor with a small 'thud' before I devoured the food.

"Perhaps I should always bring double the amount?" I heard Sebastian mutter to himself.

"That will not be necessary. Azure, why were you in my bed?" He winced, the pink hue reappearing. "Again?"

"Don't worry, young Master. I won't tell Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian grinned, making Ciel glare at him darkly.

"Azure, do you like dogs?" Ciel smirked at Sebastian's look of disgust. I momentarily stopped stuffing food in my mouth and swallowed. Ciel didn't realize she hadn't answered his past question.

"Puppies?" I asked, tilting my head. Ciel nodded, avoiding meeting my eye. "Inu wa KAWAII!" I cried out in Japanese, feeling stars dance around my face. I noticed his look of confusion and translated, "Dogs are cute." He nodded and smirked again to his disgusted butler. "Oh," I said, regaining their attention. "I seemed to have eaten everything."

As I said, the plates of food were whipped clean of any evidence there was food ever on it. Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Sebastian merely smirked. "Make that triple the amount."

An anime light bulb turned on over my head and I suddenly grinned. "I'll go make you something!" I announced and literally dove out the doors before they tried to protest. I made my way to the kitchen, almost running over Mey-rin, who squealed and tried to grip me in a hug of Moe.

I dodged past her and pushed open the kitchen doors, pausing when I noticed another of Ciel's servants holding a flamethrower over some meat with a grin. "What are you doing?" I asked the man, smiling when he yelped and jumped in shock, his flamethrower landing on the ground. He whipped the sweat on his forehead and slouched over in relief.

"I thought you were Sebastian… what who are you?" The 'cook' asked, lighting a cigarette and letting a puff of smoke into the air.

"Azure lynch, apparent alien here to eat your brains… Azure is not satisfied, must find tasty young Master." I licked my lips to emphasize my point. "Azure must find perfect tool of mass destruction, and cook of human realm had fulfilled my lazy search. Azure will spare you, for now. Leave mortal." I told him, speaking in third-person and promptly pushed him out of the Kitchen, ignoring his look of horror.

I set his meat aside and pulled out ingredients need for my all-time favorite. I grinned evilly.

**_OoO_**

Sebastian found Baldroy muttering fearfully in the corner as he approached the kitchen. "What are you doing, Bard?" Sebastian asked the human, feeling the urge to smirk as Baldroy squeaked in surprise and spun around to clutch his sleeved.

"There is an alien in the Kitchen, she said she was going to eat the young Master's brain!" Baldroy anime cried.

"Perhaps you are referring to Miss. Azure?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow, wondering what the girl did this time around. He was, after all, getting letters from Madam Red who went non-stop about the 'cute little kitten.'

Baldroy looked up at him and gasped, jumping away, "She has gotten your brains two Sebastian? Ah, I see he have no chance!" Baldroy hugged himself. "She took my flamethrower two."

Sebastian froze and glanced at the kitchen, it had yet to explode in flames. Sebastian opened the kitchen doors and peered in. "no, no Sebastian, this won't do. I can't have you peaking. This is for the young Master after all." Sebastian watched the girl walk to him with a chilling murderous air.

Sebastian promptly shut the door, feeling a shiver run through him. Huh, the first time in thousands of years. The dark glint in her eyes was not pleasing, he chose not to argue with the strange girl who could vanish at will. Sebastian looked to the cowering Baldroy and sighed, "Miss. Azure is not an alien and I have my… brains perfectly intact. I will return if she blows up the kitchen and I will not be pleased."

Baldroy shuddered and nodded, still slightly pale.

**_OoO_**

"It's done!" I cheered, effortlessly picking up the heavy pot of yummylishiousness. I divided portions onto plates for Ciel and his servants, as he had told me once that he had three of them, and made myself a stack of it.

I laid it out on the food rack and rolled it into the dining room and put down the plates at random places. The doors opened and I smiled when Ciel and Sebastian walked in, Ciel's expression giving me the impression he was expecting something alive to crawl out of his food and bite him.

"Sebastian, can you get Mey-rin and the other two servants?" I cheered happily. Sebastian nodded and vanished a second later. "You sit at the high seat, Ciel!" I announced and linked arms with him, dragging him over to his seat and pushing him down onto it.

I sat on the seat to his right and drooled slightly at the sight and smell of the Mac & cheese. Ciel's nose scrunched up as he looked down at it, then to me with a dull expression. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Mac & cheese!" I told him, bouncing in my seat impatiently.

"It doesn't look appetizing." Ciel commented, "But it doesn't have a bad scent." I had put six bags of cheese into the pot, so it was extra cheesy, the way I liked it. I would probably finish it off myself after Ciel and his servants were full. Now thinking about it, I still need to find out the other two servants names.

Sebastian returned through the doors with Mey-rin, the cook and a cheerful looking blonde boy with a straw hat handing from a thread around his neck. "Azure-chan, you cooked for us! I didn't know you could cook!"

I shrugged and ignored Baldroy's suspicious glances as the three sat down and Sebastian stood behind Ciel's chair. They looked at the food in confusion, though the flower-like boy continued smiling and was brave- or naive- and took the first bite. Ciel and the other two watched him like a hawk, but he was oblivious as his face brightened up and he grinned at me.

"Miss, this is delicious!" He stuffed another few bites into his mouth cheerfully. Mey-rin smiled, gaining some confidence and took a bite. She squealed and squirmed in joy, humming contently. Baldroy glared at the food and stuck into his mouth determinedly, coughing into his fist to stop himself from having the same reaction as the other two. Though he did, in fact, pick up the plate and pour some of it into his mouth.

Sebastian found the whole matter amusing, and their starting hesitance witch instantly turned to amazement. Ciel studied their reactions first before looking at the creator of it, who's hand was twitching closer and closer to the spoon but was watching him eagerly for a reaction. Ciel sighed and looked down at the food, slowly picking out the fork and taking some of the 'Mac & cheese' as Azure had called it.

He had not expected the flavor or texture to appeal to him at all, but it proved him wrong as he started stuffing down Azure's cooking as if the world depended on it. (A/N: I can actually see him doing that) Azure smiled finally and devoured her own instantly, being satisfied by their reactions to the yet-to-be-invented food.

No one can diss Mac & cheese.

Never.

Mey-rin and the other two asked/demanded- and nearly pushed each other out of the way- for seconds. Ciel's pink hue returned and he grumbled for seconds, blushing as a blindingly delighted grin settled on Azure's face. Sebastian wasn't paying them much attention, and was therefore caught off guard as the said girl stuffed his mouth with the mac & cheese.

This action promptly silenced the room, everyone- including Ciel- gaping in shock with a mix of slight horror. Sebastian swallowed after a moment and blinked in surprise, it actually tasted _good_. Like after eating a worth-while soul and slowly savoring it. What the hell?

Sebastian looked down at the raven-haired girl, who was giving the young master and the servants a raised eyebrow in confusion of their horror. First her blood, now her cooking? Sebastian didn't feel quite as starved as before, somewhat satisfied. Perhaps it was just the strange dish that caused it? No, Sebastian greatly doubted that it was because of the dish, maybe the girl isn't as human as he first believed. No, he couldn't sense anything other than human for her, despite her strange strength, speed and ability to vanish at will.

"How was it Sebastian?" The girl asked him again, stepping back so she could look up at him in the eye without straining her neck.

"It was surprisingly appetizing, Azure." Sebastian told her, smirking as the four in the background sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. Azure grinned and skipped back over to the young Master, piling the food onto her plate, along with Ciel and the servants and devouring it.

"Oh, and Sebastian?" Azure asked, licking some cheese off the corner of her mouth. Sebastian turned his gaze to her. "Can you take me to the market? I wanna get some more ingredients for some other recipes I know you guys will love!" She said, her legs swinging under the table. Sebastian turned to the young master and he waved him away without much effort.

"As you wish, Azure."

**_OoO_**

Ciel watched as Azure pushed up against the window of the horse carriage, moon blue eyes shining excitedly as her eyes darted to every market stand to every building. "You are bound to fall if you-" Ciel started but was cut off by a bump on the road and Azure collided with him for the second time this day. Ciel looked down at the said girl who cursed under her breath on his lap, and pushed herself off him.

Ciel faintly wondered why he was actually getting used to her being around, it had only been a week since he met her. His mind wondered to this morning, before being treated to Mac & cheese. Ciel blushed and wondered… had she been doing that every night? He glanced back at the girl who was still cursing like a sailor under her breath and sighed.

"Azure, had you been… sharing my sleeping space for this whole week?" Ciel managed to get out, thankfully stopping her cursing.

"Yep! I'm two used to sleeping together with Killen or Krystal or Hope! And since I shared with you once, what did it matter if I did it again?" She shrugged casually before looking back out the window in awe. Ciel stared at the ravenett and sighed again for her oblivious nature.

**_OoO_**

Passerby's stared in surprise at the enthusiastic girl bouncing from one market stand to the other, filling bags with ingredients and effortlessly hauling them with her. Ciel watched from afar with Sebastian, deciding not to bother following and instead waiting for her to return. Ciel had given her enough money for whatever she needed and he doubted she would get lost, she seemed to find them everywhere they went.

"Hey cutie!" A woman cried out, pinching my cheeks painfully with a wide smile on her face. Other women gathered around, trapping me effectively and cooing praise. I turned to Ciel and pouted, asking silently for help but he just smirked and looked to the side, Sebastian pretending not to notice me and look at his pocket watch.

Fine, be that way, after all the times we spent together! Okay, it was only a week, but still! I whimpered suddenly and pointed to them, "My fiancé and his butler told me to carry this all! It's day after day that they do this! Why do they punish me?" I cried, whipping fake tears from my eyes. I heard the crowd of women growl darkly and in unison turn to glare at my 'fiancé' and Sebastian. Where the fuck did fiancé come from? I shrugged, might as well sit back and enjoy the show, to bad there isn't any popcorn.

Ciel and Sebastian's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion as the angry mass of women approached them. I noticed a few stay behind with me and rubbed my back soothingly, one woman petting my hair. I pretended to pathetically try to drag the bags behind me to them but they stopped me and whispered around me.

"You don't have to do any more work, sweet heart! We'll whip those boys into shape! Huh, men these days!" They said amongst themselves, a woman with light brown hair pulled me into her arms and picked me up like a baby.

"I'm Mira Jane, if you ever want a break, come find me." She hugged me and handed me a card with her address on it. Sweet, picking up the ladies… and I am one… and they're the ones picking me up. Literally.

I looked back to see them getting scolded by the woman, who weren't going to stop any time soon. I hugged Mira and buried my face into her shoulder, smothering laughter. Ah, it's good to be me, a 13 year old girl who gets mistaken for a 10 year old and sometimes a boy. (If she binds her chest that is)

**_OoO_**

Ciel glared at me from over his desk, finally free of the lecture given by the mass of angry women beasts in the market for treating his 'fiancé' wrong. "Why did you tell them you were my fiancé?"

She shrugged innocently, playing with a card given by the woman who held her like a baby. "I was thinking about blueberries and got distracted, then remembered you had blue hair and it slipped out." She chuckled nonchalantly, completely unfazed. Ciel resisted the urge to face palm but smirked either way.

"I suppose I deserved it. Either way, Sebastian carried it all back, it's not like I had too." Ciel shrugged off and looked to the clock, realizing it was late. He put aside all the documents of his company and work folders, ribbing the bridge of his nose. "It is late, and I am tired, my ears still ring from all those beasts-women's threats and lectures."

Azure chuckled, "They threatened you too? Ah, I love acting like an innocent child." Ciel raised a blue eyebrow but didn't question it, she'd probably say something strange either way. "Oh, Ciel, can I sleep with you again?"

Ciel sputtered and met her hopeful gaze, wincing slightly. He stood up from his desk and stiffly walked to the doors, hearing her follow. "Just don't get to close." He grumbled, practically feeling the radiating joy from the moon-like girl.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Ah, so kawaii._**

**_I enjoyed writing this! So tell me what you think!_**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello again, as promised, I have now updated. Though sorry it took a while, I had like seven projects due all at the same day. But I made it extra long!_**

**_I love getting reviews from my readers and I hope to fill your desire of a good fanfiction._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_0000000000000000000000_**

Ciel stared with half-lidded blue eyes at the figure curled up in his arms, they were too tangled up for him to be able to escape alone and he did not want to call for Sebastian only for that damned butler to see him in this inappropriate position.

He also did not want to suffer her wraith if he woke her up, hell hath no fury like a woman woken early. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the moments of silence to calm him. Ever since this strange girl arrived, his servants had became close to her, the dishes she pulled out of her sleeve just adding to they're adoration. Even bard liked her, and called her an 'alien companion', whatever the bloody hell that may mean.

Sebastian doted on her and rather left her to do anything she wanted, Ciel even caught him petting her hair like she was one of his blasted kittens. Madam Red, at her few visits, became rather fond of the moon girl and treated her like a daughter. Ciel hated to admit he didn't mind her presence with him at most times, her sarcasm and her reactions were amusing.

Unfortunately, Sebastian opened the door and rolled in with the food cart with as promised, three times the normal amount. Sebastian smirked, much to Ciel's annoyance, watching his master helplessly struggle for a moment before going still. "Young Master, should I expect this every morning?" Sebastian asked with his normal demon shit-eating grin.

Ciel took to glaring at his butler, "I have an appointment in a few days, and Azure needs to be fitted. Did you call Nina Hopkins?" Ciel said expectantly, trying to imagine how the woman would react if she met Azure.

Sebastian merely smirked. "Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even do something as simple as that?" Ciel ignored his supposed 'catchphrase' as Azure called it. The said girl shifted in his arms and her nose twitched at the smell of food.

"Azure, Sebastian is here with our food." Ciel told her, seeing that his theory was proven correct as the raven haired girl shot up and untangled herself from him. Ciel rolled his eye as she chatted enthusiastically with Sebastian all the while stuffing food into her mouth like it was a black-hole of sorts.

"Hm? Ciel, Nina Hopkins is coming to have me fitted?" Ciel blinked as the girl was suddenly too close for comfort. He leaned back slightly and answered her with a single dip of his head, watching the girl grin and happily grip onto his hand and pull him out of his bed to the food cart. He blinked as Azure grinned up to Sebastian, who reached down to pet her hair.

**_OoO_**

I found myself instantly swept up into the arms of Nina Hopkins, who squeezed me to her chest and thus into her breasts. I heard Ciel and Sebastian's snicker, ignoring my pleas for help. "Aw! Ciel, I didn't know you had such a cute little girl with you! I knew what to dress her as the moment I saw her!" Nina exclaimed, pinching my cheeks painfully.

I growled in annoyance, a rare emotion from me, but you would be too if you're getting suffocated and treated like a child. Well, unless you're a boy, then you wouldn't mind getting a feel of her huge rack. I refused to smile at the thought, no matter how amusing it was. I noticed Ciel and Sebastian's look of surprise at my expression and grinned evilly in their direction before being steered out of the room by Nina.

She picked me up as if I was a doll and sat me on some kind of stand as she pulled out a roll of measuring type from her pocket. Much to my dislike, she forcefully stripped me down to my underwear and started measuring me. I slouched slightly with a pout, squeaking in shock when she jabbed her needle in my side.

"Stand straight! I don't want to miscalculate, sweetheart!" Nina scolded, leaned over to measure my waist. After a minute or so of writing down calculations, and my height (Sob), she turned to me with a grin. "What are your clothing styles? Any preference of color?"

"Black, white or blue are good for me." I told her. "I will not wear any dresses-" I shuddered "- or skirts of any sort. Shorts or um, trousers are my swag…. I mean thing." I scratched the back of my head nervously at her confused expression. An anime light bulb flickered on over her head and she brightened with a cry of 'oh!' and ran to her suitcase.

She dug out my choices of color- damn, how'd she fit all that in there- and started to work furiously in the corner. I was about to step off the platform when she turned around with a glint in her eye, I stayed obediently in place and she turned back to her work, allowing me a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. Damn crazy woman, must be Karma back to bitch-slap me because I tricked the women into lecturing Ciel and Sebastian a while ago.

When I looked up, I noticed the woman leering over me. I yelped and feel onto my back, as she began to stalk up to me with the clothes in hand.

Yep, I'm screwed.

**_OoO_**

I huddled to myself in the corner of the library- my designated quiet area now- and kept a book to occupy me. Ciel was looking for me, having watched me dash from Nina's 'torture' room and vanish into thin air. I figured Sebastian decided to pity me for once, because he was not standing before me already.

Though unknown to Azure, Sebastian was looking for her, but couldn't find her or sense her presences.

I heard footsteps outside the library door and tensed up, extremely glad that I could vanish like a ghost when needed. The doors swung open dramatically and to my surprise, Ciel stood with his blue eye scanning the room. "Azure, I know you're in here. What did Nina Hopkins do to run you off?" there was a slight teasing tone in his voice, one that urged me to argue back.

Curse his adorableness.

I leapt at him and he managed to swing around enough to catch me in his arms, looking down at me with his normal superior expression. "Nina…" I raised a hand to stop myself. "You do not want to know." I stated, shuddering and hugging his waist. I felt him tense at the close contact, but relax after a moment and lightly touched my back.

"What did she do?" Ciel asked blankly, watching me expectantly. I whined and buried my head in his neck with a sigh.

"She dressed me up as a kitten." I mumbled. I looked up quick enough to catch the slightest of smiles from the Earl and my eyes widened in surprise. He had never smiled truthfully in the anime, but it made him look much younger and happier. I left as soon as it came though and I pouted in disappointment, I wanted to make him smile.

"Sebastian will like it, however." Ciel teased me in a whisper and I slouched lazily in his slight grip.

"I don't wanna!"

**_OoO_**

Yes, that is the reason I am now standing in front of Ciel and Sebastian wearing the said kitten costume. Nina stood proudly with her arms crossed under her breasts as the Ciel and Sebastian stared in shock, and the servants gawking.

I wore black comfortable clothes that were lined midnight blue with a white collared shirt. It was crossed over my chest to make an X and attached to it was a hood with black cat ears. I wore loose black trousers with white lining and black shoes, and on the back of my pants was a thin cat tail. My hair was loosely held in a low side pony tail and slightly curled at the end, resting against my chest as my hood cloaked over my head.

Mey-rin squealed in joy and promptly glomped me, bringing everyone out of their state of shock. "You're so adorable!" Mey-rin cooed and rubbed her cheek against mine. Sebastian smirked and pats my head, in between the two cat ears. Bard and Finny smiled and praised the outfit, and Ciel smirked evilly. Shiz, I felt my cat ears fall as if to mimic my emotions.

"I approve of this, Nina Hopkins. Make many other types." Ciel ordered her calmly, a glint in his eye. Ceil reached up and grabbed my chin, tilting it from side to side. "Make it out of whatever is comfortable." Nina pumped her fist in joy and vanished with a trail of dust following her wake.

Its official, I'm screwed royally. I whimpered and pouted to Ciel, conjuring tears to my eyes. Much to my surprise, he flinched when he noticed and rested the back of his hand against my cheek. "I can't very well let my partner were unworthy clothing. Come, I will allow you to read in my office." Ciel told me, returning the book I had before.

I smiled and trailed after him as he left, staying close to his side.

**_OoO_**

My nose twitched and I looked up from my book, Nina's back again. Ciel paused in his papers and looked to the side, where I sat next to him at his desk with a pile of books at my feet. "Nina's back?" He questioned and I nodded, seeing his growing smirk. He pushed back his chair and reached his hand out for mine. "Come." He commanded with that irritating smirk.

I glared at him and grabbed his hand, letting him to lead me back to Nina's torture chamber- I mean changing room. When Ciel opened the door, I ducked behind him and looked over his shoulders warily. Hands crept over my sides and I bristled, jumping in surprise and over Ciel's head before landing in front of him and using him as a barrier from the crazy woman.

Ciel snickered at me when I shuddered, but allowed me to lean on him. "Oh~ Azure~" I heard Nina call as she entered the room with my new clothes in hand. "You'll love this Ciel, Azure! Its kitten sleepwear!" She cheered to herself just as Sebastian entered and his eyes narrowed in amusement.

I melted into a puddle of Azure-ness, but Ciel picked me off my feet despite my helpless protests. I don't wanna kill the woman! For Pein's sake, let me live in peace! Why all the kitten clothing?!

Nina ninja grabbed me and shoved me behind a curtain then threw the clothes in on top of me. "Dress quickly, kitten!" She ordered, twirling off and shutting the curtains. My eye twitched as I stripped off my clothes and put on the sleepwear she gave me. Like Nina has said, it was _kitten_ sleepwear.

The cat ears were black with blue fluffy on the inside as the hood was looser than the others and could easily cover my whole face if needed. My shirt was dark blue and my shorts were loose and jet black. And don't forget the tail, this time it had a little blue ribbon tied on at the end, much to my annoyance.

I stepped out of the changing area and let them all observe my new sleepwear, Sebastian hadn't liked my 'immodest' PJ's anyways, he said it was fit for a 'lady' like me to reveal so much. Which was stupid, it was only a tank top and leggings after all. I mentally shrugged, it's all in the past I guess. Like they say; No harm, no foul, right?

Or was it a different saying?

I zoned back in when Ciel pinched the cat ears on my head and looked it over. Sebastian smiled adoringly and studied it with Ciel. Ciel nodded, satisfied and backed up slightly. "Thank you, Nina Hopkins. Your serves are welcomed." Ciel said politely, with his signature hint of superiority.

Sebastian gave a shit-eating grin and asked Nina, "One more thing, would you mind creating something comfortable to fight in? This time without the appealing kitten ears, it will be for her combat training." Combat training say what now?

What?

Exactly.

Nina nodded happily and hugged me once more to her chest before dashing off. I turned and glared at Sebastian, noticing Ciel already doing so. "Why was I nod informed of this?" Ciel asked rudely to the butler. Sebastian smirked,

"Why, my young lord? Azure must have some sort of training in the beginning, she is fairly skilled. I wouldn't want her becoming lazy on us and loosing those skills she claims." Sebastian gave a shit-eating grin to the two of us. We both scowled in unison, though mine was more of a pout. Sebastian ruffled my hair as he started towards the door. "And my lady, training will start this weekend."

Whining, I latched onto Ciel, who sighed and rubbed his temples with his growing headache. I reached up and pressed on the back of his neck, hitting the pressure point to ease his headache. He relaxed slightly in my hold and closed his eye.

**_OoO_**

Ciel woke from slumber, tightening his arm around the figure by his side. Ciel breathed in the scent of lilacs, a mixture of a sweet rose with a hint of vanilla. Ciel found that the scent grew went he ran his figures through her hair. Ciel shifted slightly as not to wake her and buried his nose in her hair, allowing the moment of peace to claim him.

Ciel realized long before that it was not proper to have gotten used to… sharing a bed with Azure, but he always just _happened_ to forget to mention it to her. He hated to admit that he liked the scent she gave off, that it reminded him of home and peace.

He brushed away his thoughts, nothing good would come from them, and it would only confuse him more. Why does he even let her share a bed with him? The answer was simple, after the first weeks of him insistently waking up to find her beside him, he had already grown used to the extra heat in the bed, the other figure that lay with him every night now. Ciel opened his eyes as Sebastian rolled in, announcing his tea and meal for the day.

"A poached salmon with mint salad has been prepared for your breakfast. Toast, scones and French pastries have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?" Sebastian asked him, unfazed by the girl snuggled in his Young master's side.

Ciel sat up from his bed, Azure falling to the bed in her deep sleep. "Scones." Ciel answered shortly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Today after breakfast, an authority on the Roman Empire, Professor Hugues, will be visiting. After lunch will be Mr. Damian from the Poseidon Company." Sebastian reminded the young Earl as he dressed him.

"Ah, the one who was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory." Ciel stated by memory, glancing over to Azure in his bed.

"It seems he's Italian, and we are sparing no effort in order to provide the best hospitality for his satisfaction." Sebastian said, putting Ciel's shoes on as he sat by Azure's sleeping figure.

"This fragrance… Earl Gray?" Ciel asked and Sebastian confirmed it.

"Yes. What do you suppose I do with our kitten, today?" Sebastian asked gesturing to Azure.

"It's a wonder she has not woken from the smell of food, give her time to rest. Nina must have drained all her energy." Ciel told him, touching her face for a moment.

"I await your arrival at the dining table, perhaps with Azure in a minute. Well, then…" Sebastian bowed and turned to leave. Ciel grabbed a dart and threw it at his butler, who caught it without looking. "How was that? Let us leave the fun and games for later, shall we?"

"Yes. I agree, Sebastian." Ciel replied and Sebastian left. "Now, for Azure." He turned to the said girl and caressed her cheek. He recalled something she said a time ago, "Azure, you'll miss the episode of Hunter X Hunter." He felt odd saying it, but it proved to be affective as her eyes snapped open to awareness and she sat up looking wildly around.

**_OoO_**

Ciel quirked an eyebrow as Azure stuffed her mouth full of food, though thankfully wasn't messy with it and she kept her mouth closed while she chewed. Unlike some people he knew. To make a point, he gripped a dart and threw it at his blonde servant. It hit him in the back of the head mid-speech and he cried out in pain. Blood spurted dramatically and Finny clutched the back of his head yelling in pain.

Azure grinned next to him and openly laughed at Finny's misfortune, Ciel chuckled along with her. Finny ran to Ciel and complained, "What is wrong Young Master, for you to do something like that?" Finny whined.

"Nothing. That was to be expected." Ciel replied bluntly, smirking only when Azure poked his wound and made him cry again. Sebastian

"Finian, has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" Sebastian asked Finny, "Mey-rin, have the sheets been washed?" He asked Mey-rin, who nervously poked her fingers together, "Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" Bard clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Tanaka-san… You are fine just as you are."

"Woah, Sebastian, you're so demanding." Azure told him, causing Sebastian to arc a brow. Ciel sighed, her strange wording is unfamiliar, was that an insult or a complement? Sebastian turned back to glare at the servants.

"If you have time to be lazing around like this, get to work!" Lightning stuck evilly behind Sebastian and the servants all fled from his wrath.

"Good Grief." Sebastian sighed, but Azure merely snickered.

"I'm glad I have some form of amusement around here." The two stared at her oddly, but she didn't seem to notice.

**_OoO_**

Ciel rang the bell for Sebastian from his study, and he set aside his quill. I glanced up from my book, leaning slightly on Ciel's shoulder as the door opened and Sebastian loyally entered. "We're hungry. Prepare something sweet to eat." Ciel demanded calmly.

"You cannot, young master. We're having a guest for dinner tonight, are we not?" Sebastian fruitlessly tried to convenes us.

"Come on, just do it. Something like a parfait." Ciel suggested and looked at me, "What do you prefer?"

"Brownies!" I cheered.

"I'm am unsure of that dish, Azure. But I cannot allow either." Sebastian refused. Ciel clicked his tongue and stood, propping me up when I almost fell.

"Oh, yes. About the portrait in the hall…" Ciel started and walked behind the chair to gaze indifferently out the window, clasping his ringed hand.

"Yes?"

"Take it down." Ciel ordered, "The head of the Phantomhive estate is me, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel announced dramatically and Azure gasped for sound effects. Sebastian's lips turned up in a smirk, not unnoticed by Azure who smiled at the comment herself. Sebastian bowed from the waist,

"Understood."

Sebastian left in all his fabulousness, and Ciel returned to his desk. He felt the familiar and comfortable pressure of Azure leaning on him again, as she was absorbed by her book.

**_OoO_**

I grinned as I stared at Sebastian's Japanese garden, I've always loved the Japanese culture. Maybe I should beg Sebastian for a bonsai tree. Ciel played a weird game with our guest… what's-his-face….um…? Oh! That Damian guy!

"The progression of East Indian jewel technology is really quite remarkable. Many brilliant people have also been raised there-" Damian started but his boring talk was thankfully interrupted by Ciel.

"Entranced by the eyes of the dead." Ciel stated, "That's unlucky. I'm out for one turn, eh?" I leaned against his chair and surveyed the game board.

"It seems to be as you say, dear Ciel." I told him, and he glanced back at me with a smirk. But my words had also been noticed by Damian who watched me curiously. Ciel had prepared me before for this, and I already knew well how to act, just a simple act is all it takes. Damian instantly took advantage of the distraction and tried to restart his boring talk of business.

"It's an opportune time right now!" He smiled, "I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure a larger workface."

"It's your turn." Ciel told him, obviously not having paid him any attention, just like I hadn't. Damian blinked before recovering and taking his turn, spinning the 'dice'. Hugues went on about being the Phantomhive's legs when Ciel interrupted him again.

"Lose your legs in the forest of confusion. It's your turn again. I'm out for a turn, after all." Ciel reminded him blandly, and I rested the palm of my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, that's six. And may I ask, who this young lady of yours is?"

"Wait, that's three." Ciel told him, causing the confusion much to my annoyance. "This is my Queen and the American, Azure Lynch." I tiled my head innocently and spoke with a slight dark tone.

"You lost your legs, so you can only drag yourself half the way." I chimed in cheerfully. Damian laughed nervously at my expression,

"Aha, this is quite the severe board game, isn't it? Is there any way I can get my legs back?" He asked, moving his piece.

"Something once lost will never return." Ciel and I said in unison, our hair shadowing out eyes. Ciel snatched his piece from his hand and set it down, speaking, "Your body is burnt within crimson flames." Ciel said darkly, looking up from under his bangs at the fearful man. I brushed back my hood, letting my hair fan over my shoulders to give an even darker setting.

Sebastian opened the door and announced, "The preparations for dinner have been made." Damian looked relieved at his arrival.

"Oh, the dinner in that stone garden? I have been greatly anticipating it!" Damian said and stood.

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later."Ciel told him.

"Ah, even without continuing, is it quite clear that I am going to lose."

"I don't like quitting a game in the middle." Ciel moved to leave, pausing when Damian scowled and muttered 'child'.

"Ah, I mean, having the flexible spirit of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer. That is why the Phantomhive's are the number one toy manufacturer in this country. It really is admirable!" He covered up swiftly, though anger built up in the pit of my stomach and I desired to make him pay. Darn, revenge used to never be my thing, must be hanging around Ciel's gloom-and-doom revenge aura for too long.

Note to self: take break from Ciel

P.S: Good luck with avoiding his cuteness, its freaking everywhere!

**_OoO_**

Lanterns were stung around the garden, lighting it up from the risen moon and we all sat at the long table. Ciel took the end chair and I sat on his right, with Damian sitting on the other end. Sebastian, of course, had done a hell of a job.

Pun intended.

"Tonight's dinner is beef Tataki-don prepared by our own chef, Bard." Sebastian announced, and the two adopted WTF expressions as they stared at the foreign food. I grinned and praised Sebastian,

"Excellent choice, Sebastian!" At their confused expressions, I explained. "Tataki-don is a traditional meal in Japan, a delicacy that has been passed down since ancient times in Japan! It's a gesture of appreciation of hard work for a success full hard job." I said dramatically and Sebastian joined me as Damian had a mini seizure of shock.

"This is just a small thank you we would present to you, Mr. Damian, for working so diligently on behalf of the Phantom Company." Sebastian told him, and then Damian stretched out his arms in awe.

"What a unique presentation! Just what you expect of a first-class Phantomhive welcome." I mentally snorted at that, like you deserve this Japanese awesomeness. Ciel and I mostly ignored him as we ate, exchanging a few words quietly. Sebastian provided wine, and Mey-rin spaced out then turned tomatoes red when Sebastian leaned in to whisper to her.

I snickered quietly and watched the source of my newfound amusement. Mey-rin went blonde on us and ditzy, spinning around and acting like she was drunk. Her hands shook horribly as she attempted to pour Damian his wine and completely missing the target. Sebastian and I instantly reacted, sliding the table sheet off perfectly with time seemingly to slow as our hair moved with the rush of wind dramatically.

I can die happy now, just had my epic moment.

I handed my side to Sebastian who took it with his shit-eating grin and he patted my hair appraisingly before I returned to my seat. Damian leaned forward in surprise when he opened his eyes and noticed the table cloth wasn't there. "Where did the table cloth go?"

Ciel smirked and calmly sipped his tea as Finny and Bard wrestled Mey-rin out of view. "There was a small stain on the cloth, so I had it removed." Ciel said casually. "Pay it no mind. Slow down, Azure." He whispered the last sentence to me when I nearly choked on the food from stuffing it in my mouth when Damian wasn't looking.

Sebastian bowed at the waist, "I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please enjoy your meal at your leisure." Damian laughed after a pause of shook and smiled.

"I am humbled Count Phantomhive, Milady Lynch. He really is talented." Damian praised, probably searching for some brownie points.

"He only did what is natural as my servant."

"Eh?"

"It is as my master says." Sebastian affirmed, closing his eyes to prepare his catch line and opening them with an arrogant smirk, "I am but a butler." I smiled as Sebastian's eyes slightly glowed.

**_OoO_**

We returned to the board game, and ignored Damian's attempts at his contract. "My, I am awed by your proficiency. Well then, about the contract…" Damian started.

"Before that, we have to finish the board game." Ciel told him and Damian tried to hurry by making an excuse of another appointment. "Children are very demanding when it comes to games. You know that as well, don't you?" I enjoyed the flicker of mischief in Ciel's eyes as he smirked.

"Well then, would it be all right if I used your telephone for a moment?" Damian asked and Ceil allowed him to go. Ciel brought the tea cup in his hands before ultimately put it back down,

"What is this? The fragrance is weak." Ciel discovered, I leaned over and sniffed at it, wrinkling my nose in distaste as Sebastian stopped before us.

"I brought out Italian tea to match our guest tastes." Sebastian informed us. Ciel questioned it and Sebastian explained, "In Italy, coffee is the main aperitif, so there are not many good after-dinner teas. Does it not suit you?"

"No wonder." I remarked blandly and Ciel nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't like it." Ciel said, peering into the cup.

"I shall prepare desert. Do you wish for hot chocolate, Azure?" Sebastian asked and I nodded, brightening at the mere thought of the drink I showed Sebastian how to make.

"Yes. Be diligent to the end, as benefits the hospitality of the Phantomhive family." Ciel smirked darkly. Sebastian did as well and bowed at the waist, his eyes glowing demonically.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel gripped my sleeve, "Keep an eye on our guests, Azure." I nodded and mimicked Sebastian, although set my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, what fun would it be not to spy on potential enemies?"

With that, I fazed into moonbeams of light.

**_OoO_**

Unknown to Damian, I stood stone-like at the door, in more of a translucent image than physical. This was going to be fun. I changed into a white ghostly dress (With shorts underneath of course).Geeze, I cut my forearm and smeared the blood over my mouth and dress, ignoring the sting of pain.

"Really, I can't keep up this babysitting. Yeah, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to fatten up my wallet with the money the kid gives me." My eyes narrowed and I made my face visible to the human eye for a moment, and then faded out again as Damian jumped. "Ah, nothing. Anyways, I'll leave the rest to you. Yeah, there's no problem. After all, we're dealing with a child."

I grinned to myself and drifted behind him as he left, walking up the stairs steadily. He paused and turned around, and I saw Sebastian make a creepy slender man-like mask over Ciel's father's portrait. Damian rubbed his eyes in shook and it was gone. "Must be my imagination." Damian turned back around and continued on when Ciel's voice eerily spoke out.

**_"Entranced eyes of the dead." _**

Damian searched to rooms, lost and unable to return back. He searched around endlessly as Ciel repeated the sentence again.

**_"Entranced eyes of the dead."_**

A black suit walked out, the white mask filling where his head would be. Damian stumbled and ran in fear, yelling out, "D-don't come any closer!"

Ah, my que. I stood some ways ahead of Damian, my back turned to him with my hair hanging over my face like a curtain. "Milady Lynch?" Damian reached for my shoulder, his hand going through and the moonbeams keeping up my image distorted slightly. "W-what?"

I slowly turned my head around, my hair slipping over my shoulders, dripping in blood. Blood falling over my jaw and staining the leftover white on my blood smeared dress. My moon blue eyes slitted and my lips twisted up in a grin.

Damian shrieked and ran for the stairs, falling twice on the way and kept looking over his shoulder as I chased after him, giggling eerily all the way.

**_"Out for one turn." _**

Ciel's voice echoed. Damian fearfully flinched as I tugged on his suit, grinning at his terror filled eyes when he gasped and fell all the way down the steps, his leg twisting in a horribly unnatural way. The servants freaked out, with Finny and Bard carrying around Ciel's parent's portrait, his father's face becoming a white hollow mask.

**_"Lose your legs in the forest of confusion."_**

Damian crawled on all fours, dragging his useless lib behind him. I made myself only visible to his eye as I walked after him calmly, giggling creepily. Damian came to a stop by Sebastian's legs, looking up to see Sebastian looming over him with his smirk in place.

"Where are you heading? The hospitality is not yet at an end. We still have desert." Damian turned back and tried to desperately leave until he noticed me standing in his way. "After all, you can only move half the distance once you've lost your legs," Sebastian gave an eye-closed smile, "So why not sit back and relax?"

He went into the side room and closed the door behind him, but what would that serve to do to stop a demon and a ghost-like girl? Sebastian and I approached the door, our footsteps in sync. We opened the door and walked in, Sebastian going to the side and turning on the furnace. Then we looked on inside, giving him a pitiful look.

"My, what an impatient guest we have on our hands, Azure." Sebastian started and I finished for him, "To think you would go so far as to lay your hands on a desert that is still in the oven." Damian repeated it dumbly before panicking and pounding on the door.

"Please, open up! Milady Lynch! Save me from this mad man!" He directed his attention to me, relying on the softer sex to have some mercy. But I grinned at his fear and licked the blood off my finger.

"I didn't realize you were so eager to burn, Damian." I scolded like he was the child instead of me, Sebastian stood with me and sighed.

"Oh, do people from Italy not know?" Sebastian said with a disappointed tone, "Here in England, we have many deserts that utilize meat tallow, like plum pudding or mince pie." Sebastian told him and slid the opening shut, smiling all the way.

**_"Have your body burnt within the crimson flames."_**

Damian's scream rung through the air, and he was seen limping away from the mansion after Sebastian let him go. I returned to Ciel in time to hear him chuckle to himself, "That distasteful cry, he sounds just like a pig out for slaughter. To think he thought he could get away with staying quiet about selling off the factory then ask me to fund a larger workforce. The foolhardy fraud."

"It is a disgrace, isn't it?" I joined in, falling over the other chair. Ciel smirked and knocked over the chess piece on the board game.

"Something once lost will never return."

"Aye, Ciel." The light of the moon cascaded over my features and Ciel did a double take in shook, taking in my bloody appearance.

"Don't get any blood on my chairs." He pointed out after a moment of searching for any wounds, eye focusing on my forearm where the blood trickled out of the tear in my skin. "What did you do?"

"I thought it would be fun to smear my blood all over, so I cut myself. It was worth his expression, don't get me wrong, I'm not going emo." I reassured him with a bloody smile, he winced slightly but asked wither way.

"Emo?"

This is where my palm had a date with my forehead.

**_OoO_**

Sebastian took it upon himself to scrub off the blood on my face and carefully around my forearm, and clothes. He stitched up and wrapped the wound in bandages before checking on my old bullet wound that only left behind a slight scar on my leg. Then he pushed me into the bathing room, gave me the change of kitten sleepwear and waited for me for an hour.

"You have a fast healing pace, Azure." He smirked up at me when I returned in my kitten sleepwear, and took the bloody washcloths. "It's a shame your blood dried before I could have a taste." He added casually like he was talking about the weather. I smiled and held out my forearm.

"You could if you wanted, it doesn't bother me. The doctors said that any blood I lose returns in an hour or so." I offered. It was just another weird anomaly about me. Sebastian nodded and took my hand, and bit into my wrist. I felt the blood leave me as he drunk it away hungrily, and rubbed my eyes tiredly, getting drowsier by the second.

Finally, Sebastian released my wrist and wiped off the blood the dripped down his chin, licking it with his tongue as his eyes glowed demonically. "The day you first appeared, what did you mean by 'this century?'"

"Oh, I'm from 2013. AKA. The future where bunnies take over and kill our goldfish." Sebastian gazed at me dully and I whined. "I'm from the future, where technology is advanced and girls are much sluttier." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"So you know of our future?"

"Certain paths of the future, sure. I, ah, read books on you guys. But I don't know everything; I'm not some fucking guide to life." I heard Sebastian chuckle as he picked me up bridal style, taking me to Ciel's bedroom.

"Well then, you better be off to sleep, the young master is waiting. I thank you for the… snack." Sebastian told me, smirking down at me. He set me on my feet and waited till I regained my balance. "I bid thee a good night, my lady."

"I'm not a lady!" I denied. "I'd rather be a kitten."

"As you wish, my kitten." Sebastian gave an eye- closed smile and vanished. I rubbed my eyes again and entered Ciel's room, looking over to where he sat on the bed, staring out the window. I shifted and shut the blinds, crawling onto the bed with him and pulling the covers over me. "Good night, Ciel."

I closed my eyes and drifted off out of awareness, but I could swore I heard, "Good night, my Queen."

**_000000000000000000000_**

**_A long chapter and you all deserved it for the awesome comments you gave, thanks!_**

**_Tell me what you think of this chapter!_**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**

**P.S: Im mainly basing this off the anime, if i haven said this already (I cant remember). But i will add special scenes of the Manga.**


End file.
